


darling, keep me

by redbluewriting



Series: love me, keep me [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Intersex Anatomy, M/M, Minor Angst, Pregnancy, Smut, Violence, a fluffy story with a dash of drama and some added smut, baby!, everyones a sap for babies, klance, lance especially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluewriting/pseuds/redbluewriting
Summary: Sequel tolove me or leave me, babyKeith's life is perfect now that he's out of captivity, in a loving relationship with Lance, and pregnant with their baby.Pity the Galra always screw everything up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [love me or leave me, baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934812/chapters/34600916)
> 
> Can probably be read as a stand alone fic, but will make more sense if you've read the other one :)  
> Either way, thanks for popping by and reading! And I hope you enjoy~

When Keith woke, it was the same way he’d been waking for going on eight months now. An arm slung over his waist, a warm chest against his back, a stubbled jaw pressing soft kisses into his neck as he began to stir. A small smile tickled his lips, and he caught Lance’s hand as it strayed over his stomach. His swollen stomach. His smile grew a little wider, and he happily welcomed the warm cuddles from the man he loved.

Keith was due any day now. In his final month of pregnancy, he wasn’t allowed to join in on any of Voltron’s current missions, but things had been calm recently, they’d been… nice. Since being freed from the Galra breeding ship, he’d had no trouble adapting to life on the castle. Okay, there’d been a little trouble, but that was just because Shiro insisted he eat food with a knife and fork instead of just his hands, and because Pidge kept getting him in trouble for teaching him new swearwords, and because Lance made him wash his hair with actual shampoo and conditioner, making it fluffier and, in Keith’s option, a hundred times harder to brush. His troubles, Keith realised, weren’t really troubles at all.

Fingers brushing over his thigh brought Keith back into reality, especially when he felt Lance smile against his neck.

“Morning,” came the groggy greeting, accompanied by another soft kiss against his nape.

Keith hummed, eyes drifting shut again, content with staying in bed for the time being. Not as if Lance would kick him out. He reckoned he could stay here all day, and the other man would still be back and forth making sure he had everything he needed. Pros of having Lance’s baby, he guessed. Then again, Lance seemed to act like this regardless, so maybe it was just love.

Keith shivered as he felt Lance’s fingers trail down his back before slipping between his bare legs. That wasn’t something he woke up to every morning (alright, _most_ mornings, but still). Keith sighed in bliss as a long finger stroked between his folds, rubbing lazily over his clit before pushing inside. Lance shifted on the bed, tugging the covers up to hide them as he pressed open kisses against Keith’s neck.

“Mm, sleep well?”

The question was punctuated by Lance slipping a second finger in, curling them to press deliciously at Keith’s walls. He caught a gasp, rolling his hips and reaching back to grip Lance’s thigh.

“Yeah… you?”

Lance hummed, teeth grazing over his flushed skin. Keith’s eyes fluttered shut, completely blissed out as Lance fucked him slowly on his fingers.

“I did,” came the raspy reply, the blue paladin’s voice rough with sleep. “Kept having this dream there was a sexy man in my bed, though. Got me all hot and bothered.”

Keith moaned low in his throat as Lance sucked lightly at his skin, feeling his body contract, trying to draw those tantalising fingers deeper.

“Bet it… sucks to wake up, huh?” He said, already breathless.

A pause, where Lance dragged his lips from the base of Keith’s neck to his jaw.

“Nah,” he breathed.

Then he was shucking off the boxers he was wearing, and honestly, why was he even wearing them? Keith’s body shivered in delight when he felt Lance lining up his cock.

“God, _yes-_ “

He sucked in a sharp breath as Lance slid in, digging fingers into tan thighs as Lance spooned him tightly, lifting Keith’s leg to allow better access. Jesus _Christ_ , Keith would never get tired of this. Lance muffled a groan into his shoulders as he rocked his hips forward, keeping it gentle and slow, well aware of how limited Keith was by the pregnancy. His thrusts were heavenly, reaching deep inside, a lazy pace that had Keith melting into the soft mattress and warm arms cradling him. Lance leant up to kiss him, and Keith tilted his head for better access. It was an awkward angle, and he began to chuckle halfway in, but it was perfect, it was so perfect. That’s what his life was now; _perfect_.

-

“Gimme the butter.”

Shiro raised a brow, directing a pointed look at Pidge. The girl sighed.

“Oh please Keith, won’t you pass the spreadable dairy.”

Keith snorted, sliding the butter across the table to his friend, who happily began to lather it onto her toast. Shiro just shook his head, returning to his bowl of cereal and the tablet he was reading from.

“So what are you gonna be doing today?”

The question came from Hunk, who plonked down at the breakfast table beside Keith with a fresh plate of toast. Keith shrugged, reaching over for some more toast and jam.

“Helping Allura, I guess.”

“Its called fruit, Keith,” Shiro interrupted, not looking up from his tablet. “And protein. It’s good for the baby.”

“Sure thing, mom,” Keith replied, rolling his eyes playfully as he grabbed an alien fruit that was clearly more to their leaders liking than sugary bread.

“I’m gonna be on the bridge,” he continued for Hunk’s sake. “Gonna learn to track you guys, or something.”

“Wow, sounds boring,” said Pidge.

Keith glared.

“Eh, sounds alright to me,” Hunk said in support. “Besides, this missions meant to be simple. You won’t be missing much.”

“I’m sorry, Keith,” said Shiro, noticing his downcast expression. “You’ll be able to pilot Red again soon, but we can’t risk you or the baby right now.”

“I know…” he grumbled, munching down on his toast.

“I’ll bring you something cool from the surface,” Pidge offered.

“I could always stay here,” said Hunk. “You know, in case the baby comes. It’s gotta be soon now, man.”

Keith shook his head, offering his friend a smile.

“Thanks, but I’ve got Coran and Allura. We’ll be good, you guys go wrap up this alliance.”

Hunk looked on the verge of arguing; after all, he was the one who’d helped his mother deliver babies back on Earth, it would be good to have him around when the time came… But this was a short mission. They’d be back soon anyway. The doors to the kitchen slid open, effectively silencing all arguments as Lance strolled in to take his seat beside Keith.

“Congratulations,” said Pidge, glancing at an imaginary watch. “You’re only… forty minutes late to breakfast.”

“We can’t all wake up looking effortlessly beautiful, Pidgey.”

“Lance, you are literally the embodiment of effortless beauty,” the green paladin muttered. “Like, of everyone in this room, you are the most effortlessly beautiful.”

“Uh, that would be Allura.”

“She’s not in this room.”

“Then Shiro-“

“Eat before the food gets cold,” Keith scolded, all but shoving a piece of toast into Lance’s mouth.

Lance shot him a smile around his mouthful of food, and Keith had to admit that Pidge was right; Lance was really, _frustratingly_ , beautiful. Instead of letting that sentiment show on his face, he rolled his eyes and returned to the conversation Hunk had started up about the local customs on the planet they were about to visit.

-

Despite knowing it was a short mission, and knowing it would be completely nonsensical for him to go along, Keith couldn’t shake the nervousness he felt standing in the hangar, bidding farewell to the others. There was a tightness in his chest and throat, separation anxiety playing up as he watched Shiro walk off to the black lion and Pidge and Hunk squabble over one lion treading on another’s paw.

“How’s my baby girl this morning?”

Keith nearly yelped as a pair of sturdy hands on his waist spun him around. He swayed a little, grabbing for the arms but knowing they’d never let him fall. His heart skipped a beat when he found Lance gazing down at him fondly. Keith returned the smile, adding a little smirk to it.

“Kicking.”

Lance cooed, bumping his suited stomach against Keith’s rounded one.

“Cause she knows papa’s here.”

Keith smiled giddily as Lance traced delicate patterns over his stomach with his thumbs, bringing his hands to rest on Lance’s shoulders and admiring the width the armour gave them.

“You’re certain it’s a girl, huh?”

“Yup,” Lance announced happily. “It’s my little girl. I _sense_ it.”

“You know I could just tell you-“

“Nu-uh, no. A McClain’s baby sense is never wrong.”

Keith grinned. “But if you _are_ wrong?”

Lance sighed, pretending to be perplexed by the question.

“Then you’re gonna have to pick the name. Cause I’ve got like… a hundred girl’s ones lined up.”

“One hundred?” Keith squinted. “Pretty sure we’re only having one baby. Better start narrowing that list down.”

“Hmm. I’m afraid five is the lowest I can go. The names are all too good.”

“I’m not having _five_ babies.”

“Not _now_ -“

“Not ever,” Keith said, pinching Lance’s shoulder playfully.

Lance chuckled, grabbing him and pulling him closer.

“Four?” He asked, kissing Keith’s mop of dark hair.

Keith just laughed, clutching him closer and squirming when Lance’s stubble tickled his neck.

“No.”

“Three?”

“Try and raise this one first, huh hotshot?”

Lance grinned, placing a delicate kiss on his nose.

“Fine.”

“Lance! Keith! Time to go,” Pidge yelled, waving the blue paladin over.

Lance sighed, squeezing Keith’s waist and pulling him into a tender hug.

“Take care,” he mumbled, tucking his face into Keith’s shoulder. “Anything goes wrong, you go into labour, you call me.”

“Of course I’ll call you,” Keith replied, hugging him back.

“Just checking so you don’t forget.”

Keith nearly laughed, pressing a kiss to Lance’s temple.

“Think I’ll forget about you, going into labour? Hm, seems likely.”

Lance huffed.

“You _know,_ ” he whined.

“I know.”

One more lasting kiss, and he was pulling away.

“I love you.”

Keith smiled. “Love you too.”

A hand on his stomach.

“I love you both.”

“Lance! Hurry _up_!”

“Alright, I’m coming! Jeez…”

Lance shot Keith another smile as he jogged towards his lion, blowing exaggerated kisses into the air. Keith reached out, pretending to catch one, mostly so Lance would stop making a fool of himself and get to work on the mission, though he’d be lying if he said he didn’t keep the hand cradled close to his chest for at least ten minutes after they’d left.

-

The mission was meant to be simple. It was an easy alliance one, and it was meant to go like this:

Voltron took their lions down, met with the local aliens on the surface, and signed the necessary documents. It wasn’t even a tense alliance meeting, they’d basically already guaranteed it, shown by the fact Allura was remaining on the castle. In and out, sign the papers and leave. It was so simple, Keith didn’t even need to think about his lion. He didn’t need to worry about fighting, or about the others, about Lance or Shiro or his friends. He was content on the castle, just as he was meant to be. Except that wasn’t how the mission went.

“Shiro, status!”

Allura’s knuckles were turning white where she gripped the corner of the controls, speaking frantically into the comms as Coran bustled around them.

“ _There’s a hostage situation in the east wing of the palace_ ,” Shiro shouted back. “ _They’ve got us on lockdown!_ ”

Allura swore in something Keith didn’t understand. It didn’t matter, he knew the situation was dire.

“Pull back,” the princess instructed. “We’re unprepared-“

“ _That won’t work!_ ” Yelled Pidge, and in the background, Keith could hear gunshots and shouting. “ _They’ve got civilians in there, they’ve got… they’ve got Lance._ ”

Keith’s breath lodged in his throat, heart beat in his ears. Allura was yelling, so were the rest of their team, orders and instructions and arguments, all of it nothing compared to the overwhelming voice in his head. _Lance_. He couldn’t focus, couldn’t _think_ -

A voice cut through, above the rest. Not a voice, but a _scream_. Keith’s blood ran cold as Lance’s cry tore through the comms, harsh and loud and in agony. The rest of the team fell silent for a second, before returning to talking louder than ever. But Keith wasn’t focusing on them. Someone was hurting Lance, and _bad_. The scream stuttered out, and now Keith could hear him gasping for air, wet, ragged breaths filtering through the comms. A weak whimper, that was building into another scream-

And Keith was moving. He barely registered the time it took him to move from the controls to the door. Coran and Allura were so caught up they didn’t notice him slipping from the bridge. No one stopped Keith as he staggered down the hall, ears ringing with the sounds of Lance’s screams, mind conjuring up images of him hurt, of him covered in blood, face screwed up with pain-

The red lion hummed beneath Keith’s hands, and without his armour, or bayard, or helmet, the others had no way of reaching out to him to stop him. He tore out the hanger, face set in anger, making straight for the planet. Red was alive in his head, and she was angry. She could sense it too, what they were doing to Lance. Keith was going to tear them to pieces.

He could see the fighting as he approached the surface; smoke from explosions, damaged buildings and people rushing the streets. Keith made straight for the palace, for the east wing, where billows of smoke were rising from the tall, glossy towers. He opened the comms on the lion, ignoring the startled cries from his teammates, and instead downloading the information on the battle.

A rebel group, in alliance with the Galra. That’s who was attacking, that’s who was hurting Lance. Keith saw red, driving his lion forward into the fray. When he saw the group of rebel firing at civilians below, Keith didn’t hesitate; he fired. Pidge was yelling at him to get back, but Keith ignored her, flying the lion down to land at the foot of the smoking east wing. He was going to tear it down, get the hostages and get Lance; he didn’t care what happened to any rebel who got in his way. A giant paw raised, ready to take down the wall-

Keith went rigid as a beam of electricity struck his lion. He felt it racing through them both, freezing them in place, sharp shocks running through his body. He tried to cry out, but his voice stuck in his throat. Black spots danced in his vision, and he tried to hunch over in a useless attempt to protect his stomach. _My baby_. The blackness grew. _Lance. Lance Lance Lance._

_Help._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith’s back was freezing when he woke. It was stiff, full of aches and pains, not helped by the headache pounding at his skull. He sat up, swaying slightly, planting both hands on the cold concrete floor. He blinked, once, twice. _Shit_. Keith’s hand flew to his stomach, partially hidden by the loose jacket he wore. _Please be alright please be alright please be alright_. He was breathing fast, on the verge of hyperventilating, the day’s events coming back to him in a rush. Lance, his baby, the team…

Keith raised his head, afraid of what he’d find. Curled in the corner of the grey, lifeless cell, he tried not to cry. Around him, other aliens in other cells looked back at him miserably, and Keith’s heart sank. He was back with them, with the Galra. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, bunching up the jacket, hoping and praying they might not have noticed, that this wasn’t one of _those_ ships. Hot tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

He was a captive again; he was trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always try and make these things two chapters but then it gets too long... sorry! Thank you so much for reading and supporting, you guys are amazing <3
> 
> There's a bit of graphic violence in this chapter, but get through it and its all fluff

The grey cell walls and blank stares of the captives around him made it easy for Keith’s mind to spiral. He’d barely moved from his spot in the corner, huddled in a ball and shivering, his eyes fixed on the grimy floor as his breath came in short, shallow pants. _Trapped trapped trapped…_ He bit down hard on his lip, tasting blood, arms wound around his stomach. Did they know? Had they realised he was pregnant? He might not have been that much of a shower, but the jacket could only hide so much, and at this stage in pregnancy…

Keith shut his eyes, whimpering softly. He could still smell Lance very faintly on the shirt he wore, and tried using that to comfort himself. It didn’t work, not when Lance’s last known whereabouts were in a palace under attack, screaming in pain over the comms. God, he might not even be alive. _No_. Keith shook himself out of his stupor, away from thoughts like that. Lance was tough, just like him. They’d get back to each other like they always did. Except this time-

Keith gasped. His hand fell to his stomach, heart rate sky rocketing for a second, but… it was nothing, surely. He stayed very still, breathing steadily through his nose and ignoring the pesky little voice telling him what he’d felt seemed awfully similar to what Coran had described contractions to be like. Keith shook his head; no, his water hadn’t broken, he wasn’t going into labour, unless- wait, which came first? Was it contractions first? What the hell was it for half-Galra’s? He was breathing faster again, fisting the jacket over his stomach and trembling. _No no no no. Stay calm, calm Keith, nothing is happening_. Yeah right, nothing at all, aside from him being trapped on a Galra ship, prone to labour at any moment, and stressed to hell and back over Lance. Keith was doing just _fine_.

A soft grunt a few feet away drew Keith’s head up. Thus far he’d been ignoring the aliens in the cells nearby, trying to keep to himself and stay inconspicuous, but it appeared someone had noticed him. The alien in the cell to Keith’s left looked kind of similar to a Yupper, larger though, with a grey furry exterior and wise looking eyes. Keith didn’t know what to make of it, this creature and it’s expression, like it was… curious. Curious and concerned, in a very subtle kind of way. Keith did the only thing he could think of- he glared. The creature grunted again, turning away with what Keith could have sworn was a roll of its eyes. It stopped though, suddenly, halfway to ignoring him. Keith frowned as it scented the air, slowly turning back toward him. A trickle of dread ran through him, but it wasn’t because of the creature.

Keith felt hot and cold at the same time, his eyes widening and fingers tightening in the jacket. The creature was staring at him, like it knew. Maybe it could smell it, or sense it; but Keith could no longer pretend what he’d felt wasn’t the beginnings of a contraction.

-

Staying quiet worked for the first couple of hours. But Keith was long past that.

Sweat dripped from his forehead into his eyes, dark bangs stuck to his skin as he crammed himself into the corner of the cell and muffled his sounds into the jacket’s sleeve. Shit. He bit down on a sob as his body contracted painfully, lips trembling as he screwed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead against the cold wall.

He would not make a noise, he wouldn’t. He refused to alert them to his situation, to risk… oh god, _oh god oh god_ , he was spiralling again, thoughts of those Galra’s hands on him, of them ripping his baby from his hands-

Keith whined lowly, shoving a hand between his legs and finding it came away covered in blood. He’d already abandoned his pants, but kept them, and the scrappy blanket given to all prisoners thrown over him to try and disguise what was happening. Most prisoners were asleep at this hour, but if he screamed they’d hear, and the guards would hear, and there’d be no stopping them taking his child. His water had broken ages ago now, but he wasn’t sure if his legs were wet from that or the sweat, or perhaps blood as it trickled out of him. _Shit_.

Keith bit into his hand hard enough to puncture the flesh as a particularly painful contraction shook him. He couldn’t keep quiet, he couldn’t do it. Tears formed in his eyes, spilling down his cheeks as he gasped and shivered on the floor. _Push_. But Keith couldn’t. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt, so badly he felt he might come apart, and he couldn’t even _scream_. He tossed his head, biting down on his hand and…

The alien in the cell beside him, the Yupper-looking one, it was watching him. Keith shuddered, a pained moan leaving his lips, smothered by the jacket. The creature looked him over with idle concern, his bloody thighs, pained expression, the sheen of sweat over his body. Keith didn’t have the strength to snap, to warn it that if it dared betray his situation, he’d cut that creature down like it was _nothing._ Right now, that would have been an empty threat anyway. Keith’s breathe caught, seizing up as he tried to stop the cry escaping his lips. But it was too much, it was _too much_ ; Keith threw his head back and _screamed_.

It was loud, not one hope in hell it wouldn’t alert the guards, and yet… There was something even louder. Keith gasped for breath, another choked cry leaving his lips, barely even registering in his own ears over the awful, ghoulish scream coming from the cell beside him. For a second, his vision cleared and he looked over. The creature beside him had its head thrown back, pawing at the cage door and releasing an ear splitting bellow into the air. Keith… didn’t understand.

Other prisoners were waking suddenly around them, but Keith was still mostly hidden in the corner of his cell. Hidden and… and inaudible, over the racquet that alien was creating. It paused for a mere second, eyes falling from the door to look at Keith. They were very intelligent looking eyes, almost… sympathetic. With that, the creature returned to its awful crying. Keith didn’t have the time to think about it; this was a gift he wasn’t going to refuse. So, as the creature let go another cry, Keith grit his teeth and _pushed_.

-

He hadn’t felt pain like this.

-

His body had been put through unimaginable things in his lifetime, but not like this.

-

There was sweat clouding his vision, he was too weak, too weak. But that creature kept up its noise, so Keith screamed, and kept pushing.

-

The guards were onto it. The noise was too much. Shouting, threats; they were warning it to be quiet. Keith choked on a cry and the alien only grew louder.

-

His hands were soaked in blood and fluids, chest heaving, limbs trembling; he was _so close_.

-

The guards were banging on the creatures cage, at least three furious Galra spewing threats at it. It didn’t stop.

-

Pain.

-

Like he’d never felt.

-

Then it vanished, like a match being snuffed out.

-

Keith was shaking from head to toe, exhausted, overworked, too tired to even feel afraid. Hands between his legs, he shifted the small, bloody figure from his hands to the jacket. Keith could barely lift the tiny weight to his chest, salty tears trickling down his cheeks as he brought the baby to him. A little girl, her soft skin obscured by blood, eyes screwed shut as she squirmed weakly in the jacket. Keith began to cry harder; oh, she was perfect. She was so, so perfect. Even when she opened her mouth and wailed, he just smiled through the tears flowing freely from his eyes.

A sharp flash of electricity lit the dark cell wall, and Keith glimpsed a Galra guard brandishing a mean looking weapon at the creature next-door, who was still crying loudly.

“Shut the hell up!”

Keith’s hearth skipped a beat; _shit_ , if they heard the baby, it was all over. He lay down quickly, ignoring the mess between his legs and throwing the blanket over their heads. His baby squirmed against his chest, her cries picking up in volume and pitch. He folded the jacket around her, keeping her warm, ignoring the terrible sounds coming from outside their little haven.

“Shh, shh, daddy’s here darling, p-please.”

The loud noises, the filthy cell, her father’s panicked heartbeat… the baby was having none of it. She began to cry harder, thrust into a world filled with chaos, only just drawing her first few breaths of air. Keith winced, cradling her against his chest and pressing soft kisses to the baby’s head as he shushed her.

The sound of a cage door opening, but it wasn’t his. Keith winced as a sharp yelp cut though the air, momentarily halting the harsh cries of the creature. He dared a peak from beneath the blanket, going rigid when he saw the group of Galra advancing on their neighbour, who kept up it’s cries in vain. A taser was jammed into its side, and it screeched as electricity shot through its body. The creature slumped, eyes darting around frantically before they settled on Keith. Another cry tumbled from the baby, and with determination in its eye, the creature let out another bellowing cry.

Keith dropped the blanket, focusing all his attention on getting his daughter to stay quiet. She was beyond upset now, wriggling in his arms, face all red from crying. Keith rucked up his shirt, praying to god that his half-human side wouldn’t completely eradicate his ability to breast feed her. Coran had said it might be possible; not ideal, since Keith likely wouldn’t be able to provide much, but… possible.

“C’mon, c’mon,” he whispered shakily, guiding the baby to his nipple.

The sounds outside were growing brutal. They were attacking that creature, hurting it; he didn’t need to see to know. Their cover was about to be blown, and at the cost of another life. Tears dripped down Keith’s chin, shivering wildly as the sweat began to dry on his body and he tried to hold his daughter’s head to feed. She didn’t know what she was doing, and neither did he. Briefly, Keith’s mind wondered to Lance, to his partner’s loving smile and warm presence. He knew all about babies, coming from such a large family. He promised to be there with Keith, through the birth, through everything. He was going to dab the sweat from Keith’s brow, he was going to give their baby her first bath, he was going to sit there with him, help him breastfeed, guide him on how to do it. But Lance wasn’t here. Lance might even be dead. Keith’s heart sunk, a bitter cry shaking his body as he clutched their daughter to his chest.

He gasped when she finally latched onto his nipple, hope running high as he held her there and whispered.

“Please, please, please, c’mon please.”

Another little cry, and unhappy squawk. Keith tensed as a final, brutal sound was ripped from the creature beside them. He heard a massive body crumpled to the floor, the wicked snicker of the guards, and the cell door slamming shut. Keith barely breathed. His baby made a little noise against his chest, but didn’t raise her head, finally content to feed. Footsteps, passing their cell, disappearing down the hall. Keith barely dared to breathe.

When he was certain it was absolutely silent outside, he peaked out from underneath the blanket. His eyes landed on the fallen body of the alien creature, breath catching as he saw the state they were in. Tired eyes stared back at him, the creature blinking slowly as blood dripped from the various wounds on its body. It… it had gone through all that, just to protect them. There was a questioning look in the creature’s eyes. Lacking the energy to nod, Keith just tugged the blanket down a little exposing the head of his baby and bloody mop of hair. _Thank you,_ he mouthed, tears filling his eyes. _Thank you._ The creature sighed, eyes drooping shut.

Keith didn’t know what happened next, to the alien, or to him. He barely managed to pull the blanket back over their heads before his vision was swimming, the tiny baby tucked safely in his arms the last thing he saw before he was pulled under by sleep.

-

When Keith woke a while later, it was to the sound of soft gurgling, to a patch of warmth again his chest, and small, insistent movements. His whole body ached like hell, head cloudy like he’d been doused with those wretched heat drugs they used to give him. When he blinked his eyes open, he could see that the blanket had slipped from over his head, now pooled over him and the small bundle in his arms. Keith winced when he moved his legs, trying to lie more comfortably. It took some effort, but eventually he’d situated himself to peer down at the baby in his arms.

The world stoped for a minute, as he just looked at her. His perfect, precious little baby. He’d wiped some of the blood off her with the jacket, enough to see her brown skin, just a little paler than Lance’s, with a patch of purple here and there. Keith had been born like that too, his mother claimed, but learnt to control the purple as he aged. A wobbly smile graced Keith’s lips; his daughter was awake, looking up at him with wide eyes, deep violet in colour. Her hair was scraggly and black, a curious mix of her parents and Galra side. Tears spilt from Keith’s eyes as he kissed her head, cupping the baby gently in his hands. She was so, so small, so helpless and delicate; he felt his chest seize up with a strong urge to protect her. To think… she might never have been his.

If it hadn’t been Lance captured by the Galra, chucked into that cell with Keith… if they hadn’t been rescued, taken to a better life, he might not be holding her. It didn’t matter, suddenly, the hardships he’d gone through to get here; Keith wouldn’t trade this child for the world.

Realising how thirsty he was, he scarified watching her for a few seconds as he reached for the bucket of water in his cell. Gulping some down, he ignored the state his body was in to dab water gently around the babies face, cleaning more of the blood off her. They couldn’t stay here, time was short. But Keith wasn’t even sure he could stand. He looked at the alien in the cage beside them, relieved to see the creature was breathing, though unconscious.

A curious sound from his daughter drew his attention home, to the baby cuddled happily against him. Keith watched her for a while, stroking her tender cheeks, watching as she grew tired and fell asleep in his arms. _So small._

“What am I gonna do with you, darling?” He whispered.

She didn’t even have a name, but he hesitated to give her one. Lance knew it was going to be a girl, he was convinced. Keith’s chest tightened; _Lance was meant to name her_. Keith sighed, feeling like he’d been run over by a tractor, drinking a little more water before slumping down with his daughter.

He did his best to just let them both sleep. The longer she slept, the less she’d cry, the more time he’d have to think up a plan. Keith kept quiet, drifting off himself now and then, praying Voltron was on its way. Still, he couldn’t count on that.

-

It was a while later when he heard the footsteps. Keith kept very still, assuming they were headed to the cell next to theirs to check on the Yupper-creature. Instead-

“This is the one, I saw him last night, I swear it.”

Keith froze. He had his back turned to the door, but it was easy to tell that the footsteps had stopped right outside. He didn’t move, pretending to still be asleep, slowly lowering the jacket over his baby so it covered her entirely. A grunt from the doorway.

“We pulled that one from a lion of Voltron. No way he has a baby on him.”

“Does too. I could smell the blood last night, saw him handling it.”

A pause, and Keith’s heart started to race.

“Check the cell at least,” someone insisted, whoever it was betraying Keith. “Why would I lie? You promised me freedom, I’m talking!”

Keith could barely breathe. _Shit_. Heat built behind his eyes as he heard the door being fiddled with, before slowly swinging inwards. No, no, no, this couldn’t be happening. Slowly, so the movement wouldn’t be detected, he lowered his daughter to the floor. With the jacket pulled over her, she was disguised in the mound of fabric. Footsteps crossed the cell slowly, stopping just short of Keith’s sleeping form.

“Get up.”

Keith didn’t move. _Closer_.

“I said get up,” the guard warned.

An irritated huff, and someone crouched beside Keith, ready to haul him to his feet. They didn’t get the chance; Keith sprung into action, cursing at how wobbly his legs were as he lunged for the guard. A fistful of claws swiped across the Galra’s face, causing him to cry out and stumble back. Then Keith was on him, attacking in a wild flurry of movement, bared teeth and vicious claws, unafraid to kill. The guard fought back, but Keith had caught him by surprise. There were exclamations from outside the cell, and suddenly a bolt of electricity tore through Keith. He slumped, gasping for air, before two more sets of hands were hauling him up.

“Fucking half-breed,” a Galra cursed, wrenching Keith’s head back.

He growled, trying to regain feeling in his limbs, then-

“Ugh!”

Keith froze. Unsurprisingly, the Galra had noticed the state of him, and the cell. The dark patches of blood, Keith’s pants soaked through with the stuff where they clung to his legs. Of the two holding him, one’s eyes shifted to the back of the cell, just as a very quiet, unhappy crying started up. Keith’s insides twisted, and he began to thrash.

“Let me GO!” He yelled, as a third Galra began moving towards the bundle in the corner.

The alien who’d alerted the guards to Keith’s situation was watching in fascinated awe from the doorway; no doubt they’d promised him freedom in return for that juicy bit of information. Keith ignored him, snarling at the Galra that held him and kicking to try and break free. One slapped him across the face, but Keith didn’t back down, wildly trying to tear himself free and snapping at them.

A yellow haze overtook his vision for a moment, and he didn’t need to see his reflection to know his eyes were glowing fierce and gold.

“What’s this?”

The Galra was crouching down, reaching for the bundle jacket, and Keith lost it. A cry tore away from him, startling the injured creature in their neighbouring cell as he clawed at the guards holding him.

“No! NO! Let go!”

But there was no stopping it. Keith whined as the Galra stood, his precious baby held precariously in its clawed hand.

“A half-breed baby to match.”

“Don’t-“ Keith could barely, talk, could barely breathe.

He was holding her wrong, and she was crying, little features scrunched up as she wailed. It sent daggers straight through Keith’s heart, and before he knew it he was falling slack.

“Please,” he sobbed, knees giving out so he hung from their arms like a ragdoll. “Give her to me, don’t h-hurt her.”

One of the Galra chuckled, the other just looking at him like he was insane. A pair of sad eyes settled on him from the other cell, the alien who’d tried to protect them bowing its head.

“ _Please,_ ” Keith whined, twisting in their hold, straining towards the crying baby.

“I wonder why you had this thing in the first place,” the Galra scoffed, jostling the baby and making Keith gasp.

A sudden look of realisation crossed him face, before he was marching towards Keith. Keith barely took note of his shirt being rucked up, leaning desperately towards his baby, trying to sooth her as she was held just out of reach. A low chuckle brought his attention back to the Galra, who was just lowering his shirt back over the branding mark on his hip, the one given to all breeders aboard his old Galra ship.

“Someone’s going to pay a lot to get you back,” the Galra said darkly.

Keith’s eyes widened, flitting between this guards sinister face and his screaming baby.

“Please,” he whispered.

“Prepare him for transport,” the Galra instructed.

He glanced disdainfully at the baby squirming in his arms. “I’ll deal with this.”

“No,” Keith breathed.

Then, louder, “No!”

They began to drag him back, away from his daughter and out of the cell. He fought even harder now, thrashing wildly against them.

“No, NO!”

His baby cried louder, the sound following him down the hall.

“Please!”

Keith snarled, kicked, tried to tear at the Galra holding him. Tears ran from his eyes, heart clenching at his baby’s distress.

“N-no!”

His voice upped in pitch and desperation, losing sight of his baby in the arms of that Galra. Keith cried, a high-pitched wail like nothing he’d heard, some form of distress signal that had the Galra flinching and clamping hands over their ears.

“Get him out of hear!” The guard yelled, and Keith was dragged off, digging his ankles so forcefully into the ground they bled.

-

He was alone.

-

Like he’d been when his mother died.

-

There was blood on Keith’s arms from where he’d held her, from the precious few hours he’d spent with his daughter in his arms.

-

They didn’t put Keith into another cell, or a room. They put him into a fucking crate. _Ready for transport_. It was dark, and cramped, with no water and no light to see by.

-

This is what those girls had felt like, back on the breeding ship, when they’d ripped their newly born babies from their arms. Keith could barely breath through the tears.

-

There was no one around here, wherever he was. He yelled for hours, pleaded with them, screamed at them, begged them, But no one came.

-

He was dizzy from dehydration and blood loss, so weak he could barely lift a finger. _His baby_. He could feel her weight in his arms, her soft skin beneath his lips, her steady heartbeat as she slept in his arms. And she was gone.

-

And he was alone.

-

Like they all said he was destined to be.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was someone in the room. Keith had been passed out, for god knows how long, when the door sliding open had woken him. There was someone in the room, and they were _searching_. He didn’t breathe, didn’t move a muscle. He knew they’d sent word to his old ship to come and get him, that they’d be handing over the money to get back their only half-human, half-Galra breeder. So Keith kept absolutely still, hoping by some miracle the Galra who’d been sent to get him wouldn’t find him.

He heard shuffling, boxes being moved and other crates opened. _Shit_. The footsteps stopped just in front of his crate, and Keith stilled. He cringed as fingers began fiddling with the lid, the lock jiggling as it was worked open. Keith didn’t even have the strength to defend himself, too weak, too exhausted. He was helpless, and they’d take him back to that ship, where he’d never see his baby, and he’d never see Lance, and he’d been thrown to some new alien to do with as they-

The lock sprung open, and the lid was lifted off, bright light spilling into the cramped space. And Keith gasped. There were strong arms reaching into the container, covered by a familiar white and blue suit, and Keith was crying.

“Oh _god_ , Keith, oh god, oh god, you’re alive.”

Lance lifted him gently out the crate, setting him on the floor as Keith’s legs refused to obey, smothering him in gentle caresses. And Keith could not stop crying.

“Lance, L-Lance…”

There were arms around him, cradling him, as Lance knelt on the floor and pulled Keith to his chest. Hands ran over his arms, his shoulders, up his neck to cup his jaw.

“Oh, what did they do to you?”

Lance’s eyes were filling with tears, but his voice and his warmth and his beautiful face were as familiar as they ever had been. There was a nasty cut across his eyebrow, and his eyes looked hollow with worry, but he was _there_. Keith lunged for him clumsily, throwing his arms around Lance’s neck so the other would hug him tightly. Lance did, breathing Keith in as he mumbled little fragments of sentences mostly comprised of _why why why_. Lance’s scent overwhelmed his senses, skin warm to the touch, blue eyes gazing at Keith as if he were Lance’s entire _world_ , and he needed him. Keith pressed his lips sloppily to Lance’s, desperate, untamed, clutching at his head as he kissed him for all he was worth.

Lance allowed it, treasured it, really, pressing his lips gently but surely against Keith’s and gasping into the wet kiss. Arms wrapped around Keith’s torso as he slumped forward, and Lance was pulling back to fuss over his near unconscious partner.

“Wow, Keith, hey…”

“They have our baby,” Keith slurred.

God, he was so weak. He tried to reach for Lance’s cheek but failed.

“They… have our baby.”

And Lance’s eyes were wide, and he was taking in the blood all over Keith’s thighs, and his expression was growing dark. He stood suddenly, taking Keith with him, the sudden change in altitude making Keith a little nauseous as he was swept up in Lance’s arms. If he were more conscious, and less stressed, he might’ve made a joke about Lance carrying him like this, all bridal style. Instead, Keith slumped against his chest, murmuring about their baby until Lance shushed him.

“We’re gonna get them.”

Lance voice was so steady, and so strong. Did he always sound like that? Keith liked it, he sounded safe, like someone he wanted to come home to everyday for the rest of his goddam life.

“Took… took my baby,” he mumbled.

“We’re getting them back.”

And when Lance said it like that, who was Keith to disagree? They were moving, he was vaguely aware. Lance was stalking through the halls, his gun propped up on Keith’s chest.

“Sweetheart?”

Keith grumbled.

“Keith, love. I need you to shoot the gun.”

Keith pried his eyes open, head groggy as he raised it to see what Lance was talking about. There was a guard at the end of the hall, back turned to them, watching over the door.

“Can you-“

Keith grunted in affirmation before Lance could finish, clumsily grabbing the gun as his partner held him up and kept the door behind them from slamming. Resting the weapon over his chest, Keith set sights on the guard. One shot, and the Galra slumped against the floor.

“Spot on,” Lance whispered, and then he was moving. Keith’s head lolled back as Lance moved them through the door, trying to stay conscious but finding it was so, so difficult. A noise caught his attention.

“Is that…”

“Crying,” Lance confirmed. “This way.”

Keith managed to cling to his shoulder as Lance spun them around, stepping over the guard’s body and into this section of the ship. There was indeed crying coming from a few doors down. Gun in hand, Keith kept very still as Lance carried him to the end of the hall, all senses on high alert. The crying was louder now, unmistakably a baby’s. There were other voices too, adults, arguing, coming from the same room. Keith blinked as Lance set him down on the floor out of sight, pressing the gun into Keith’s hands at the sound of Keith’s question.

“Quiet,” he whispered.

He pressed a tender kiss to Keith’s lips, then stood. Keith watched in horror and anticipation as Lance moved towards the door, closer to the argument and the crying baby. He didn’t even stop to look at Keith before diving through the doorway. The sounds of a fight came immediately. A harsh struggle; Keith heard grunting, short cries of pain, an ugly snap, all over the sounds of his daughter crying. And then, silence. He froze, heart hammering. She’d stopped crying.

Footsteps, moving slowly towards the door. Keith raised the gun, hands trembling but ready to shoot. It swung open, and his heart sung with relief. Lance stepped through the door with a tiny bundle in his arms, looking down at it in awe. Keith drank in huge gulps of air, the sudden relief almost too much. Lance sank slowly to his knees before him, unable to tear his eyes away. He looked so… enwrapped, by the baby, by her soft noises, by the tiny human in his arms that peered up at him with equal curiosity. Lance smiled, choked on his next breath.

“It’s a girl,” he stammered.

He looked at Keith, eyes welling with tears.

“K-knew it.”

Then he was surging forward. Keith sobbed as his baby was delivered back into his hands, Lance’s arms around them both, pulling them into a safe little bundle. His cheeks were wet when he kissed Keith, stroking his hair back tenderly but buckling as he spoke.

“Y-you gave birth alone.”

Lance was crying harder now, bottom lip trembling as he cupped Keith’s face.

“Alone, K-Keith, no, _no_ , baby, I’m s-so sorry, I-“

“Lance.”

“L-let them take you, a-and hurt you, _Keith_ -“

“ _Lance_ -“

Keith wasn’t strong enough to reach him, but he tilted his head and Lance knew, knew by now what that meant. So he kissed him, sniffling, a wet, teary mess, kissing Keith’s lips and threading fingers into his hair to hold him there. An insistent crying drew them apart, and Lance cooed as he glanced down at the baby fussing in Keith’s lap.

“Shh, it’s okay pumpkin,” he said soothingly, picking her up. “Papa’s here, it’s okay.”

Keith huffed weakly. “Pumpkin?”

“Would you prefer beetroot?”

A small smile tickled his lips, and he slumped against the wall, watching through droopy eyes as Lance cradled their daughter. She settled down as he rocked her slightly, speaking in soft tones.

“You… you narrow down those names?” Keith asked.

Lance smiled, reaching out with his free hand to brush Keith’s hair back.

“Mm,” he hummed. “I was thinking of Isla?”

Keith quirked a small smile, eyes sliding shut. “’S nice.”

“I’ve only got ninety-nine spare ones in case you didn’t like it.”

Keith might’ve replied, but Lance’s hand was massaging his scalp, and he was so tired he wasn’t sure he could move his tongue.

“Come,” Lance said, before there were warms arms around him again, a baby against his chest as Lance scooped them both up. “Let’s get you to that healing pod, hm?”

Keith didn’t have the energy to agree, just dropped his head to Lance’s chest, thankful for his steady breathing as he was carried to safety along with the people he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no angst in chapter three just good old fashioned fluff and smut


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking ages to get this chapter out to you guys! Despite the fact that this is my nsfw writing account, I reach the smut part of any fic and just, cannot. But its written now hooray! Thanks for your support and lovely comments <3 <3 <3

It was at moments like these that Keith realised there was nowhere in the universe he’d prefer to be. Since emerging from the healing pod only an hour earlier, he’d still been pretty exhausted. Weak on his legs, and tired from the ordeal he’d been through, he greeted the others with weary smiles and received many warm hugs from the paladins. They managed to seat him down before Lance moved forward with Isla in his arms, the both of them looking so much better now that the struggle was over.

The cut on Lance’s brow was all patched up, and his clothes smelt familiar and soft, unlike his bloodstained armour. Keith could barely believe his eyes as Isla was lowered into his arms; his baby looked all sparkly and new now that Lance had bathed her, removed the blood and grime from her delicate skin so she practically shone. Keith struggled to talk, holding his baby as the team crowded around, stroking her mop of fluffy hair and tickling her pudgy cheeks so she scrunched her nose at him. He could’ve laughed, could’ve sung from happiness.

Finally, after the initial excitement, after the team had sat Keith down and forced him to eat at least three times his normal intake of food, he was left to relax. Without the other paladins doting on him, he was finally allowed to venture into the upper floor of the castle where all the prisoners they’d rescued from the Galra ship were being accommodated until they could find them a planet to land on.

It didn’t take long for him to find the Yupper-creature that had helped him; after all, they were the largest alien in the room. All the prisoners would be leaving the castle soon, to return to their homes and the like, but in the mean time Coran had arranged for some supplies to be brought up here- spare beds, chairs, blankets, that kind of stuff. Lance guided Keith through the room, probably being a little too protective, but Keith couldn’t blame him. The Yupper looked up as they approached, minding it’s own business and resting in a quiet corner of the room. It perked up when it spotted Keith though, ears twitching as the pair of paladins approached. Keith stopped just a few feet short, offering a kind smile as the creature took note of the bundle in his arms.

“I… I know you’ll be returning to your planet soon,” the red paladin began. “So I- we, really, wanted to say thank you. F-for protecting us.”

His throat felt tight, suddenly, looking over the bandaged patches and matted fur on this creature.

“I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t helped us,” Keith whispered.

He regained some control as Lance squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

“So thank you. You… you helped keep us together.”

The alien listened to him patiently, wise eyes skirting over Lance and then the blanket Keith held. A curious lift of its chin, and Keith stepped closer. The Yupper’s expression changed a little; Keith was no expert in reading it, but it seemed almost… careful. Awed. Hopeful and nervous all the same. He let the soft smile return to his face as he walked forward with Isla, peeling back the blanket so the alien would be able to see her sleeping face. It startled a little, as though shocked by the size of the baby, before leaning closer to get a proper look. Keith resisted laughing, overtaken by joy as the Yupper looked at the baby it had helped to protect in amazement.

“She’s here because of you.”

It was Lance who spoke now, coming to stand beside Keith. His eyes were a little teary, and he kept his partner close with a hand around Keith’s waist.

“Thank you.”

-

They sat with the Yupper and the other prisoners for near half an hour, fussing over Isla and discussing where they all would go, before exhaustion finally took hold of Keith. He bid them farewell, led from the room, by Lance, who by then was insisting he relax properly. So there he was, snuggled against Lance’s chest in the warm bath the blue paladin had run for them, their baby eyeing the water curiously where she rested against Keith’s chest. Keith sighed, sinking a little deeper into the water, his back flush against Lance. His injuries had been tended to by the healing pod, but he was under strict instructions to take it easy.

“Isla’s medical report came back,” Lance mentioned softly, pulling a mound of bubbles toward them. “Coran says she’s healthy as can be.”

Keith hummed, smiling a little as Lance placed a small handful of bubbles comically on their baby’s head.

“Leave her be,” he chuckled, wiping the bubbles off as Isla gurgled curiously.

“She’s so perfect,” Lance whispered.

He squeezed an arm around Keith’s middle, running a soapy hand up his side to knead into the tense muscles of his shoulders. Keith melted, sighing happily as Lance continued to touch. He didn’t let Keith do a thing, coaxing his head back to rub shampoo into the red paladin’s tangled hair. His fingers felt heavenly massaging Keith’s scalp, slowly pouring water over his hair to get it clean, before returning with conditioner. He spent far longer than necessary, helping Keith relax until the only things he was aware of were Lance’s strong fingers making putty of him.

When he was done with his hair, Lance moved to rub soap over his body. Fingers scratched lightly at Keith’s sides, slid over his arms, his chest. Lance tweaked a sensitive nipple, making him gasp, but he didn’t go any further than that. It was strangely intimate, though not in a sexual way, even as he slid hands over Keith’s thighs and trailed fingers across his most sensitive spots.

Isla didn’t seem to mind being in the bath one bit. She kicked her feet happily when they dipped into the water, calm as can be when Lance gently tipped warm water over her, cleaning the patches of soap off the baby. She was a still a little speckled, and Keith imagined it would take a few weeks, months even, for her skin tone to settle out and for the purple to vanish. For the time being, he quite liked it, his cute little baby with her patches of purple, her dark hair much fluffier now that it was clean.

“Mm, ready for bed yet?” Lance asked, pressing his lips to Keith’s neck.

“Few minutes,” Keith mumbled.

His eyes were drooping shut, but he still wanted to remain in the warm water a little longer. Lance didn’t rush him, just fit his arms snuggly around Keith and Isla so the red paladin could shut his eyes without worrying the baby might slip into the water. He was very faintly aware of Lance humming a lullaby, but the name escaped him. Oh well; he could sing it to him again in the morning.

-

Keith knew what the look in Lance’s eyes meant the second he stepped through the door. He’d been lazing in bed that afternoon with his book, while Lance was off with Pidge and Hunk, entertaining Isla. Keith glanced up as his partner entered, lacking both baby and friends as his eyes landed on Keith.

“Isla’s napping,” Lance announced, kicking off his shoes. “Hunk’s watching her. Allura’s lined up to feed her. And Shiro, wants to take her on a field trip around the castle this evening.”

A crooked smirk tugged at Lance’s lips, perking Keith’s interest.

“Which means it’s just you and me, sweetheart.”

Keith tried to keep his expression under control, but god was it hard. They hadn’t… it had been over a week since they’d had any encounters like that, and Keith was growing restless. He set the book down slowly, pulling his legs closer as Lance strolled casually into the room. Hooded eyes tracked him as Lance made his way slowly towards the bed, clearly just as pent up as Keith.

“What did you have in mind?” Keith asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

Lance didn’t answer right away. He made his way over, leaning over the bed with a knee propped on the mattress so his lips hovered above Keith’s.

“Don’t know,” he murmured, eyes flicking down to Keith’s lips. “Anything you want.”

And Keith couldn’t resist. He lurched forward, kissing into Lance’s mouth eagerly as the other man moaned. It was warm, and messy, and delicious. For a good minute, they couldn’t get enough of each other, lips meeting again and again until Lance opened his mouth and Keith licked hungrily past his lips. A hand curled in his hair, Lance settling fully on the bed and yanking Keith into his lap. Keith went easily, knees on either side of Lance, straddling him as they continued to kiss.

God, Lance smelt good. A familiar scent that pulled Keith in and under, burning him, filling his lungs like pure oxygen. Lance tasted good too, sucking on his tongue, whining as Keith captured his lip between his teeth. He pulled back, heaving in air and looking at the man below him. There were dark circles under Lance’s eyes from a few restless nights, and his hair was thoroughly unkempt today, but he remained the most beautiful person Keith had ever seen. His eyes were a little glassy as they stayed locked on Keith’s cherry red lips, desperate for another taste.

“God,” Lance drawled, voice already raspy. “Missed this.”

Keith grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging his head back to kiss him deeply. Lance made a noise of approval, hands leaving Keith’s neck to go and grab handfuls of his ass. He chuckled against Keith’s lips, tongue darting out to tease as Keith’s eyes fluttered and he gasped around Lance’s kneading fingers. Another tug, and he was flush against Lance’s chest, something prodding against his thigh.

“Eager,” Keith breathed, tugging softly at Lance’s hair as the man dragged Keith lightly over his crotch.

Lance didn’t try and deny it, catching Keith’s lips between his teeth as he rocked up into him.

“ _F-fuck_.”

It felt good, better than it should have given how many times they’d been together already. Blame it on the separation, but Lance’s clothed dick grinding up against Keith felt… it felt really fucking good. He whined as Lance’s fingers found their way under his shirt, pushing the fabric up and over his head. Keith didn’t return the favour just yet, clinging to Lance’s shirt like a lifeline as lips latched onto his neck, drifting lower to mouth along his collarbone. Lower, Lance kissed down his chest until his lips found Keith’s nipple, his chest just a little swollen. As soon as his mouth closed over the bud, Keith jerked in his arms, grabbing handfuls of Lance’s hair.

“S-stop! Ah, that’s sensitive.”

Lance did stop, or tried to. But now Keith had a hold of his head and wasn’t letting him move away.

“I didn’t mean actually stop,” he whispered, then hiccupped when Lance took the invitation and sucked hard on his nipple.

Keith clawed at his head, low moans tumbling from his lips as Lance’s thumb came up to rub over the other bud. God, why did it feel so _good_. He was getting wet, and hard, his mix of alien and human biology that Lance insisted was literally the greatest combo on the planet. Or universe, Keith couldn’t remember if he said planet or universe, the latter might make for sense given-

A sharp gasp tore him out of his thoughts, as Lance grew tired of the minimal friction and gripped Keith’s ass to grind them together. Keith collapsed into him, gripping Lance’s shoulders for support as he rubbed their clothed erections together.

“Off,” Keith managed, tugging at Lances shirt.

Finally it was pulled over his head, discarded somewhere on the floor and they were kissing again. The world tilted as Lance dropped Keith onto his back, crawling over him and sealing their lips with another searing kiss. Keith touched the scar across his brow, and Lance’s breath stuttered. It succeeded in slowing the kiss a little, becoming even more intimate as he allowed Lance’s in, drowning in his scent and taste. The pads of Keith’s fingers followed the scar, acquired during the attack on the palace Lance was caught in. He followed it as it cut through his eyebrow, the raised flesh twitching slightly under his touch. Then Lance was pulling back and looking at him, breathing heavily in the suddenly quiet confines of their bedroom.

“Keith?”

Those blue eyes were on him, fluttering a little as Keith continued to trace along his cheek.

“They’re not allowed to have you,” Keith said softly, holding Lance’s bicep to keep him close.

Lance frowned, looking quite soulful and serious like this.

“Who?”

“Anyone,” said Keith.

He cupped Lance’s jaw, lightly thumbing over his smooth skin.

“I… I’m sorry they hurt you-“

His voice broke a little at the end of that sentence, but he never finished anyway. Because Lance kissed him, open-mouthed and full of passion, making Keith’s toes curl as he poured so much emotion into that kiss.

“It’s okay,” Lance said suddenly, and Keith’s face was in his hands, and he was staring down at him with concern. “Sh, Keith, it’s okay.”

Keith blinked, panicking a little when he realised there were tears streaking down his cheeks. He huffed out a pathetic little laugh, letting Lance wipe the tears away.

“Sorry.”

Lance just shook his head. “It’s okay, we’re okay now…”

It took Keith a minute, but eventually he nodded, accepting the much softer, more chaste kiss.

“Wanna start this again?” He asked in a small voice, once they’d been kissing slowly for a little while.

Lance huffed, smiling a little. “That was hardly an interruption.”

“No?”

“Mm, more of a pace setter.”

Keith chuckled lightly, shaking his head as Lance nuzzled into his neck. The laugh died on his lips when Lance’s hands drifted lower, settling on the hem of his pants.

“Can I take these off?”

Keith nodded, lifting his hips to help Lance slide not only his pants, but underwear too, down his legs. The blue paladin sat up a little in the process, staring down at Keith’s body in awe.

“You look good,” he blurted, before Keith could enquire.

“Post-pregnancy body, I’m sure there’s nothing sexier-“

“I’m serious.”

And Lance’s hands were on his stomach, running over his hips, his thighs, and he sounded serious. He didn’t even meet Keith’s eye yet, caught up in how Keith’s pale flesh looked beneath his hands, how his muscles jumped, and how soft other parts felt.

“’M serious,” Lance mumbled again. “Your ass looks nice. Your thighs…”

He whistled, making Keith blush, as his fingers dug into the thicker flesh where Keith’s butt met his legs.

“ _Shit_.”

“Can you at least take your pants off,” Keith said stiffly, face burning with embarrassment.

“Hold on, I’m admiring the _art_.”

“ _Lance_.”

The blue paladin chuckled, the sound going immediately to Keith’s groin, and now without his pants to hide behind…

“You don’t believe me?” Lance asked, finally meeting his eye. “How bout I describe it to you?”

Keith was actually about to combust, but he was kinda curious.

“You’ve still got muscle,” Lance said, eyes raking over Keith’s body. “Like fuck, you’re so strong. Those biceps… man, you know how nice those things are to grip?”

As if to emphasise, he reached up, squeezing Keith’s arm and humming appreciatively as the muscle tightened.

“That’s gold. But you’re also… _fuck_ , Keith, I don’t know how to say this.”

Lance was looking at him in wonder, fingers kneading Keith’s thighs and _did he realise just how good that felt?_

“You’re all soft, at the same time.”

And yeah, Keith knew what he meant. His thighs were a little more meaty, some chub on his stomach, even his pecs were a little larger than usual. He hadn’t expected Lance to take _such_ a liking to it, but hey, Keith wasn’t complaining.

“I like this,” his partner said, smirking lightly as he pinched Keith’s ass.

Keith went even redder, feeling thoroughly exposed with his legs spread slightly to accommodate Lance kneeling between them.

“And this.”

Hands squeezed his hips, fingers digging sharply into his waist before releasing and drifting over his stomach. Lance was eyeing him like he was a fucking meal, and Keith, honestly, was a little more than turned on by it. He shivered, feeling wetness gather between his legs.

“You look so fuckable,” Lance whispered, and groaned when he squeezed Keith’s pecs, drawing a sensitive gasp from him. “Gonna look so nice around my cock.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Keith whispered, head falling back onto the pillow.

Lance’s hands were gripping his thighs, squeezing the flesh tightly as he bent them, parting Keith’s legs as he pressed his knees towards his chest. Keith was breathing faster now, unable to contain the small, excited whimpers as Lance held his legs apart firmly.

“Look at you,” he murmured, making Keith twitch.

His face felt hot, Lance’s hands burning on his thighs.

“Perv,” Keith muttered, but he could barely speak.

Lance smirked up at him, shrugging a shoulder as if to say, _so?_ Keith nearly died on the spot. A low moan tumbled from his lips when Lance released one thigh, fingers dancing _juuust_ off of where Keith wanted them.

“You look good like this,” he mused. “Getting all wet… You want something, baby?”

“You know what I want,” Keith growled, except it didn’t come out sounding as fierce as he’d hoped.

“Yeah,” Lance whispered, and his voice was a raspy whisper. “I do.”

And then he was sinking a finger in, throwing Keith off balance as his body reacted eagerly to the intrusion. Keith sucked in a sharp breath, trying not to react too desperately; it had been a stressful week, alright? He was allowed to seem a little too keen. Lance continued to move, alternating between rubbing small circles over his clit and fucking Keith open on his fingers. And Keith was in heaven. He let himself relax into the mattress, eyes fluttering as Lance continued the slow fucking, scissoring his fingers to make Keith gasp. It was nowhere near as intense as usual, but he liked it. Finally they were taking their time again, not having to worry.

Lance had stopped speaking, was just watching him, a disorientating mix of hunger and fondness in his eyes. He looked so invested in Keith’s reactions, hoisting a leg over his shoulder and mouthing at the skin, all the while his eyes stayed trained on Keith’s face. And he was getting the show he wanted. Keith’s lips parted around pleasured little moans, head thrown back in absolute bliss as Lance rubbed at his sweet spot, listlessly grasping for the sheets.

“Keith,” Lance whispered, suddenly hesitant to disturb the pleasure-filled daze his partner was in.

Keith’s eyes fluttered open, and Lance pressed an open kiss to his thigh.

“Can I fuck you?”

Keith arched a little, trying to draw those fingers deeper as he panted.

“Thought that was the whole point.”

Lance huffed against his leg, a little amused smile decorating his face. He thrust those fingers in a little harder, making Keith cry out, before withdrawing them completely. Keith wasn’t even in a rush like he usually was, patiently watching as Lance kicked off his pants. He smiled lazily up at Lance, eyes glazed over with pleasure, his hair fanned out around him and _fuck_ , Lance wanted him, just all of him, of _this_. Keeping both those legs over his shoulders, desperate to have Keith’s thighs around him, he ran his cock between Keith’s folds.

The sound of Keith’s breath stuttering as he teased his head around the entrance was like music to his ears. A hand grappled for his on the sheets, and he laced their fingers together, mouth falling open as he finally pushed in. Small words of encouragement and breathy whines tumbled from Keith’s lips as Lance settled inside him, lips parting at the feel it. Keith squeezed his thighs a little, and Lance groaned, nails digging into his hand where they lay joined on the bed. And then Lance was kissing him. Uncoordinated but perfect, breathing the same air messily as he began to move.

Keith stroked his hair, delighting in the way Lances eyes fell shut, his body quaking with pleasure. This perfect, perfect boy, falling apart in the best of ways, right where Keith wanted him. He tucked his head into Keith’s neck, sucking softly at the skin in-between all the beautiful sounds we was making. And usually Keith was the more vocal of the two, but when Lance got like this, emotional, relieved, _passionate_ … Keith loved the sounds he could draw from him just by stroking his hair and whispering how good he felt into his ear.

A hard roll of his hips, Lance settled on a new angle, and Keith’s brow furrowed with pleasure. He bucked his hips, drawing a low chuckle from Lance as he desperately tried to speed things up. Because right there-

“Fuck,” Keith whimpered, fingers digging into Lance’s shoulder. “La- _hnce_ , right there, _o-oh god_.”

Another roll of his hips, harder, with more purpose. Lance got the memo as Keith cried out, clenching around him as he repeated the action. A little faster, enough to have Keith moaning around every thrust. Lance kissed him, loving the way those lips parted so easily for him, licking into Keith’s mouth, prying him open. A hand tugged at Lance’s hair, pulling him in greedily, wanting to be devoured. Lance growled a little into the kiss, hit with a sudden urge of possessiveness. Keith was _his_ , his incredible, beautiful partner, who’d brought their baby safely into the world; there wasn’t one piece of Lance that didn’t belong to the man below him.

He sped up his thrusts, until both men were panting into each other’s mouths, grasping at skin and hair and sheets, movements coming together to push them both closer to relief. Keith keened when Lance bit his shoulder, squeezing those thighs tightly around him and _fuck_ , that was just what Lance wanted. He slipped a hand between them, jerking Keith in time with the thrusts, and it was too much. Keith sobbed into his shoulder, hands scrabbling for his back as he pushed his hips up desperately into Lance. A few more clumsy thrusts, and Lance choked as Keith tightened around him, wet heat encasing his cock as Keith came. Keith’s hand tugged at his hair, muscles tightening under the sensation, and Lance was pushed over the edge.

He bit lightly at Keith’s neck as he came, tasting him, feeling his body react to Lance, wrapped up entirely in _Keith_. God, he smelt so good during sex. Lance shuddered as he came down from his orgasm, sticky heat between their bodies and dripping down Keith’s thighs, but he didn’t want to move. He sucked at Keith’s neck lazily, drawing shivers from the other. They basked in the afterglow, trailing fingers through damp hair and over sweaty chests.

Lance pulled out, lowering Keith’s legs so he could be more comfortable before wrapping the red paladin up in his arms. He kissed his shoulders, his ears, his eyelids. Keith giggled as Lance began kissing his cheeks, eventually holding him back so he could look at him. Lance looked nice after sex; Lance _always_ looked nice, but with flushed skin and mused hair and scratches on his shoulders from Keith’s nails… he looked _really_ nice. Keith traced his jaw, flicking Lance’s ear playfully when the blue paladin tried to bite the finger exploring his face.

“We should shower,” he said, somewhat distracted by the small hickey on Lance’s neck. “Before they bring Isla back.”

Lance hummed, capturing Keith’s hand and placing a kiss to his palm.

“I’d say we’ve still got some cuddle time.”

“Lance-“

“As in, I know we have some cuddle time, because I bribed Allura to give us at least two hours alone.”

Keith scoffed, shaking his head as Lance grinned against his palm.

“So,” his partner announced, flopping onto his back and holding open his arms. “Cuddle me!”

And who was Keith to deny him.

-

It was only later, once they were all in the common room again, that Keith realised he’d have to categorise his cuddle times. Because naked cuddles with Lance were awesome, but here, surrounded by friends, tucked up against Lance with Isla asleep on the blue paladin’s chest, was also a pretty great definition of cuddle time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and they were happy forever thanks the end

**Author's Note:**

> oh nooo.... It's a happy story don't worry  
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3


End file.
